Ben Plays a Game
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Ben ends up playing a game with his new friends. What could go wrong, who are his new friends, and what is this game? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's the Descendants movies in anyway. This story was requested

* * *

It was the middle of the night and it has been two weeks since the VK came to Auradon. Some of the Boys where up late playing a game of truth or dare. There where some good amount of truth bombs and some weird dares. At one point, throw out the night it ended up only being three guys playing silly game Harry hook, Gil and the last being Ben.

During one of the rounds Gil dared Harry to give Ben a bare butt spanking. Ben and Harry was shocked that Gil would even say something like that. Ben knew the rules of the game even if he just learned them three years ago from Jay and Carlos. Both who was out on their date with their girlfriends. Ben turned around and pulled down his pants showing he wears silk boxers and his pale ass.

Harry just smiled and gave Ben a few slaps onto his bare ass. Harry for one felt strange he actually felt guilty of doing it. The game went on for a little longer until each had three more turns. After the game Harry still felt bad for spanking Ben. He could not sleep and goes to Ben's room to apologise something he hardly ever does on hopes to fall asleep.

Ben heard a soft knock on his door and got up to answer it in the nude. He never actually cared if anyone saw his naked body so he did not bother putting on a robe. When he opened it up there was Harry. Ben invited him in and closed the door.

"Look man I'm all new to this kind of stuff. So I might mess up things. I came to say I'm sorry.

"Don't worry about it. It was part of the game.

"Still if it makes you feel better you can slap my ass. After all an eye for an eye."

"Really now."

"Yes but lets do it right I'll be right back."

"Um ok..."

Harry left a confused Ben as Harry leave. Ben did not know what to think of all this. He sat on his bed and scratched the side of his head. Soon he heard a knock on his door. Ben knew Harry came back he got off the bed to open the door to see Harry with a paddle in hand. Ben was a bit confused. After giving Ben the paddle Harry to Ben's desk and pulled down his pants showing he went commando.

"You should paddle me on my bare ass since I spanked your bare ass after all."

"Um are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Well ok."

Ben took a deep breath and Harry grabbed onto the desk as he waited for his paddling. Ben did not do it hard just a mild slap that still made a sound. Each whack of the paddle Harry jerked forward. Ben kept paddling away and each time Harry would jerk forward. His ass was getting red and something else was happening. Harry was getting hard. Luckily his dick was still hidden by his pants.

After Ben finished with the paddling he went to his night stand to get soothing cream and started to rub it on Harry's ass. Ben just used it for lube when he jacks off. Seeing Harry's red ass made him remember the last time he got spanked by his dad.

"Before truth or dare the last time I got spanked was when I was about five I think and almost broke the Enchanted Mirror. I was throwing a ball around and it got away from me and bounced throw out the castle and hit the mirror. My dad saw and next thing I know I'm bent over his lap and he is spanking my bare bottom."

With his ass still exposed Harry hugs Ben. "I actually have feelings for you. Ben as I love you."

While the two were hugging Ben sighed and ends up bursting into tears as he held that in all his sadness for so long. The two pulled apart just enough for the two of them to kiss. Their hands moved all over each other's bodies. Their kissing broke a few times as they took each others clothes off until they where naked. Ben seen Harry was already hard not knowing it was the spanking that caused it.

Ben soon was on his knees and took hold of Harry's dick and slid it into his mouth. Harry moaned as Ben started to suck away. His hands held into the back of Ben's head and slowly started to fuck Ben's mouth. Harry went faster and faster into Ben's mouth until he shot his load. Ben swallows Harry's load like its water. Shot after shot went in his mouth and into his royal belly.

After sucking Harry he stood up and the two made out again. When the kiss broke it was Harry on his knees this time sucking away on Ben's dick causing the prince to moan. Harry was truly great at sucking his dick as Ben did not last long as he shot his load into Harry's mouth in which the pirate swallowed every drop. Harry soon found himself bent over Ben's desk yet again.

Ben slid his dick into Harry's ass as both of them moaned away. Ben kept slamming his dick into Harry's ass and Harry was loving every minute of it. Ben kept going faster and harder into Harry's ass. Soon Harry was shooting his load onto the floor as Ben kept fucking away. After a few more thrusts Ben ended shooting his load into Harry's ass.

Soon after Ben pulled out and took Harry's hand. They walked a few feet and smiled at each other. They kissed one more time before they got into Ben's bed. The two smiled and they fell asleep naked.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
